keverpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Keem
Daniel M. Keem (born March 8, 1982 35), known on YouTube as Killer Keemstar, better known shortened as Keemstar, previously also known as DJ Keemstar is an American YouTuber and vlogger, best known as the host and producer of the YouTube show DramaAlert, a source for news on the social interactions often within YouTube. It is currently the largest YouTube news channel in the world. He is also the founding member and a host of the BaitedPodcast. He is also an executive producer for the degenerate humans podcast. YouTube Carrier edit History edit He was a former Twitch.tv livestreamer. In October 2009, Daniel got his start on his YouTube channel, XDJKeemstar, which got taken down off of YouTube in January 2013, while he was drunk and playing Halo 3. Someone in his game session recorded him talking trash about the game, who then uploaded it to YouTube. He was unaware of this until he received messages, finding out it was on YouTube. The people who uploaded the video, contacted him and asked him to be apart of their channel called F.A.G (The Federation of Asshole Gamers) to make Halo trolling videos, where he used the name DJ Keemstar. In March 2014, he got his second YouTube channel, DJKeemstar, taken down. DramaAlert edit DramaAlert was started when Daniel saw YouTubers fighting on Twitter. He would “shoutcast“ it with the hashtag #DramaAlert, which people seemed to enjoy. One day he made a video about drama, which made the idea take off. According to Daniel, he does not the own channel, he just reports the news, yet he never logs on to it. On July 2, 2016 the ratings on DramaAlert were disabled but are now enabled once again. Because of his history of posting controversial content, including trolling videos, Keemstar, despite being the creator and host of DramaAlert, he claims he does not have access to the YouTube channel, and is permanently banned from operating a YouTube account. According to Keemstar, the videos are uploaded by one of the assistants on the channel. Criticism and Controversies edit Racist allegation edit In 2009, Keemstar was a moderator on Battlecam.com and got into an argument with another moderator by the username AlexXx8 (Alex), who called Keemstar a "Wop", "Dago", "Guinea" and a few other Italian racial slurs. In response, Keemstar went on a BlogTV livestream calling Alex the n-word, and later said, "Everyone type in chat Alex is a stupid nigger," which later became a meme years later. Keemstar later made an apology video and said he didn't find it hilarious how people made compilation videos of him saying, "Nigger," synced to music video lyrics. RSGloryandGold false accusations edit On January 9, 2016, Keemstar made accusations that a 62-year old Twitch streamer RSGloryandGoldwas convicted pedophile John Philips, leading to RSGloryAndGold receiving abuse and even death threats – only for it to emerge that RSGloryAndGold and Philips cannot be the same person as Philips was still in jail, and that the person who researched the story based it solely off of the resemblance between Philips and RSGloryAndGold. Keemstar eventually uploaded a Twitter video saying that he screwed up and the DramaAlert video was put on private. TotalBiscuit's cancer controversy edit On January 13, 2016, Keemstar posted a video in which he says that he cannot wait to report on TotalBiscuit’s death, as TotalBiscuit announced in October 2015 that he is suffering from terminal cancer. The video has since been removed from his channel, but there are plenty of duplicates to be found online. Keemstar later uploaded a ten minute video on Twitter, apologizing to TotalBiscuit for the statement. Big YouTuber's response to DramaAlert edit In March 2016, while he is not specifically mentioned, it is widely assumed that the videos DRAMA is more popular than CONTENT by Jacksfilms, YouTube Has Changed by Markiplier, and YouTube Drama by PewDiePie were directed partially towards Daniel and DramaAlert. Pedophile allegations edit On April 21, 2016, YouTuber JoeySalads uncovered old footage from 2010 revealing that a 15-year-old girl had apparently live-streamed herself naked; allegedly ordering her to do so. This received much criticism from other YouTubers—notably JoeySalads,GradeAUnderA, and Philip DeFranco. Keemstar's first reaction (on Twitter) was that he had "many girls get naked" in 2010, though later stated that his "news team" is investigating these claims, and for the time being "Keemstar will no longer host DramaAlert". Keemstar eventually stepped down as host, and the new host: TyTrends filled in the role for host of the show. A week later Keemstar regained his position as host of DramaAlert. iDubbbz Content Cop video edit On May 5, 2016, IDubbbzTV made a “Content Cop” episode about Keemstar, criticizing him and his actions, both past and present. Keemstar haa since stated he had found it hilarious. Response to the allegations edit On June 29, 2016, Keemstar made a video called "KEEMSTAR EXPOSED RESPONSE!", where he responds to multiple YouTubers that have made "Keemstar Exposed" videos. He later made another video responding to a YouTuber named Josh A. DramaAlert scandal edit In August 2016, while Keemstar was on one of his livestreams, he accidentally went onto the DramaAlert YouTube channel's settings, which he later gasped as soon as he realized after reading the comments what he had done. It turned out that Keemstar had complete access to DramaAlert the entire time, even though he had previously been banned for life on YouTube. Despite this, the DramaAlert YouTube channel never got taken down, and Keemstar has since confirmed he is able to own the channel. Gallery edit Add a photo to this gallery Subscriber Milestonesedit * Keemstar Reached 1 Million Subscribers on February 10, 2016. * Keemstar Reached 2 Million Subscribers on July 10, 2017. * Keemstar Reached 3 Million Subscribers on October 10, 2017. Trivia edit * He was a lawyer before pursuing YouTube. * Daniel was born to Italian parents. * He has a daughter named Mia. * As a child, Daniel’s parents owned a pony named Thunder. * Daniel Keem has one brother and one sister. * Daniel is of Italian, German and Dutch descent. * Although he was banned from owning any channels (with his previous ones being deleted), he confirmed in a podcast with H3H3 that he does own DramaAlert now and is allowed to.